La Practica hace la Perfección
by lolapottercullen
Summary: Historia después de la noche del 'asalto'. Parte 3 de 4. One-shot. Toma lugar dentro de la luna de miel, en Isla Esme, con seguimineto sin alterar nada de la historia real. Disfrutenla


**Heyy como estan?, no no saben lo recontenta qe me pusieron sus reviews gracias, solo por eso me apure para traducirles estee capitulo, es cuando Edward acepta "practicar" con Bella jjaja espero que les guste :) y ya saben dejen sus reviews.**

**Disclaimer: esta historia no me pertenece, solo soy una simple traductora, para que uds la disfruten. La trama y personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

"_¿Quieres nadar con los delfines esta tarde – quemar las calorías?" preguntó._

"_Quizás después. Tengo otra idea para quemar las calorías."_

"_¿Qué podría ser?"_

"_Bueno, hay un montón de cabecera de sobra-"_

_Pero no termine. El ya me tenía en sus brazos, y sus labios silenciaron los míos mientras me cargaba con una rapidez inhumana hacía la habitación azul. _

_Amanecer, pagina 117_

Estábamos volando por la puerta antes de saber que es lo realmente estaba pasando, deteniéndonos abruptamente en frente de la cama. Edward había roto su beso para atender mi cuello, y ahí fue cuando tome en cuenta la habitación azul. Los rayos del sol se habían hecho camino entre las nubes, y la luz afuera era brillante y visible a través de la gran ventana que cubría casi toda la pared detrás de nosotros. Le daba al lugar una sensación de felicidad, la cual combinaba perfectamente con mi – nuestro- humor.

La cama tomo mi atención después. El cobertor azul oscuro estaba en su lugar, lo cual significaba que mi vampiro esposo había hecho la cama en medio segundo mientras me vestía más temprano. Varias almohadas de plumas estaban abultadas y sorpresivamente intactas en su lugar. Mi último pensamiento coherente antes de que los labios de Edward encontraran los míos de nuevo fue el gran daño a la cabecera; no había notado el tamaño de los hoyos antes, la manera brutal en el que las piezas habían sido arrancadas. Y cuando Edward me beso, en realidad no me importo.

Me perdí en él, envolviendo mis brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cuello, presionándome hacía el con toda la fuerza que me fuera posible. El estaba sosteniéndome al estilo de novia, con un solo brazo, la otra en mi rostro, pasando por mi cabello y finalmente descansando en mi nuca, llevando mi rostro al suyo.

Nuestros labios estaban sellados, moviéndose juntos en completa armonía. Este beso, suave, y al mismo tiempo deliciosamente impúdico, parecían para mi una de los epítomes de la felicidad – el otro estaba por venir.

Fue demasiado pronto cuando el se alejo, y yo jadié desesperadamente por el tan necesitado oxigeno. Una necesidad humana tan tonta. Espere para que continuara arrastrando sus besos fríos por mi garganta, pero en vez de eso había parado, y descansaba su frente contra la mía. A regañadientes abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con sus latentes ojos topacio.

"Sabes, Bella, creo que no he tenido el placer de desvestirte..." Posiciono un dedo sobre mis labios cuando los abrí para protestar, moviendo su cabeza y sonriendo. "Apropiadamente. Y preferiblemente sin romper todo lo que posees."

"Realmente no me importa esa ultima parte," dije sin aliento, no recuperada completamente aun.

"Puede que lo hagas cuando ya no tengas nada que ponerte. Aunque..." Una absolutamente deslumbrante sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Estaba por pedirle que continuara, pero en vez de eso el presiono sus labios con los míos suavemente, matando momentáneamente mi proceso de pensar.

Empezó a moverse de nuevo, asumí que hacia la cama. En un fluido movimiento, me encontré a mi misma en medio de la cama con Edward suspendido sobre mí. Mi respiración se atrapo cuando sentí sus dedos de mármol, ligeros como una pluma, danzando en el borde de mi blusa. Él cruzo su mirada un momento con la mía, concediéndome una de sus medias sonrisas, antes de repartir dulces besos por mi garganta, entre mis pechos, hacía bajo por sobre la tela de mi blusa, deteniéndose en el borde.

No había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que escuche un callado murmullo contra mi piel. "Respira, Bella. Recuerda seguir respirando," la ultima parte fue agregada con una risa. Yo solo asentí y trate de concentrarme en tomar oxigeno.

Todo se volvió sin esperanza cuando empezó a remover mi blusa, dolorosamente lento. Su frio toque parecía quemarme mientras viajaba hacia arriba por los lados removiendo la tela con el. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, siguió el abrasador camino con sus labios, besando cada parte de mi expuesto abdomen.

Se detuvo al final de mi brassier, levantando su glorioso rostro y boca de mí. Parpadee en confusión por su mirada fija, hasta que me di cuenta lo que necesitaba. "Oh," fue todo lo que pude decir antes de obedientemente levantar mis brazos, permitiéndole remover seguramente la prenda. Mi cuerpo ya estaba llamándolo, y eso era apenas ¡la primera pieza de ropa! Secretamente me pregunte como podía reducir la cantidad de ropa que uso sin andar por ahí desnuda.

Sin embargo, no hubo mucho tiempo para preguntarse, por que sus labios vinieron hacia los míos, con un poco mas de fuerza que antes. Podía sentir el ligero toque de la punta de sus dedos alrededor del contorno de mi brassier, y sin pensarlo arquee mi espalda, tratando de estar más cerca. En vez de tener éxito él levanto sus manos, logrando un gruñido de mi parte. "Edward," dije con la severidad que pude lograr, que francamente no era mucha.

"¿Si, amor?"pregunto, sus ojos dorados abiertos con fingida inocencia. Sonreí, determinada a terminar el trabajo por mi misma… bueno, tanto como pudiera. Me retorcí libre de su agarre y empecé a tratar de bajar mis shorts, algo que encontré difícil con Edward aun sobre mí.

Sus manos tomaron las mías en un abrazo de acero, mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente, un sonrisa en su rostro. "Me gustaría hacer esa parte," bromeó, moviendo mis manos lejos de mi cuerpo. No se molesto en mantenerlas ahí, y en realidad no había necesidad. Cualquier pensamiento conciente se desvaneció cuando sus manos regresaron a donde las mías habían estado, tomando firmemente la orilla de mis shorts.

Fácilmente los bajó, mis caderas levantándose por si solas para hacer el proceso más fácil. Esta vez el movimiento fue más rápido, o eso pensé. Mientras él fue rápido al remover los shorts, fue agonizantemente lento en su camino hacía arriba. Como con mi blusa, besó cada parte de mi piel expuesta, trazando mi pantorrilla, por mis rodillas y eventualmente mis muslos.

Mi respiración se contuvo cuando alcanzo mi muslo interno, y mis piernas se abrieron un poco sin pensarlo en absoluto. Me di cuenta con un poco de enfado que mi cuerpo parecía hacer esa clase de cosas muy a menudo, cuando Edward estaba involucrado. Sin embargo, no importaba; gruñí de nuevo cuando detuvo sus besos y regreso a suspenderse sobre mí de nuevo. Recibí un rápido, casto beso, antes de que sus ojos viajaran sobre mi cuerpo como lo hicieron la primera noche.

"¿Los vampiros, qué no tienen memoria fotográfica o algo así?" pregunte, impaciente después de pasados unos momentos.

Edward me vio brevemente, sonriendo, diversión evidente en sus ojos. "Ninguno de mis recuerdos te podría hacer justicia, Bella. Además… no estabas usando _esto_ la última vez que realmente te observe," deslizo un dedo debajo del encaje en mi cadera, azul oscuro como muchas otras cosas que Alice había empacado. Las bragas de lencería de encaje combinaban con mi brassier azul de encaje, uno de los muchos conjuntos en mi maleta.

Fue en ese momento que note que él aun estaba usando demasiada ropa. Al menos, más que yo. Con una sonrisa, empuje su pecho ligeramente, y él se rodo a un lado inmediatamente, dejando que me posicionara sobre él. Sabía que me seguía el juego hoy – no había otra forma en que lo hubiera podido mover de no ser así.

Con lo que esperaba fue una sexy sonrisa empecé a besarlo por el cuello. Sin embargo, mi plan de desvestirlo se desvaneció tan pronto llegue al hoyo debajo de su oreja. De repente todo lo que podía pensar era en querer probarlo, probar la absolutamente deliciosa dulzura que era Edward. Deje que mi lengua hiciera lo que quisiera y trace lentos círculos bajo su oreja, luego trace los mismos besos húmedos por su cuello, hasta su expuesta clavícula.

Sus suaves gemidos solo me animaron más. Nunca pensé que una cosa tan simple pudiera hacer a Edward perder el control, pero había aprendido anoche. Su sabor era algo de lo que nunca iba a tener suficiente. Tan deliciosamente dulce, irresistible. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello momentáneamente, trayéndome hacía arriba para un suave beso. Obedecí, reacia a dejarme llevar. Suspiró cuando rompió el beso, luego tomo mis manos y las posiciono sobre el primer botón de su camisa.

Entendí inmediatamente y comencé a desabrochar los botones, tardándome en algunos pero llegando al final bastante rápido. Sin embargo, no abrí la camisa en mi camino, espere mejor hasta que estuviera toda desabotonada antes de hacer lo mismo que me había hecho él. Empecé en su clavícula, besando el camino hacía abajo por su pecho, removiendo el material de su camisa en mi camino. Cuando su torso desnudo quedo expuesto ante mí, contuve la respiración.

Edward no era alguien al que me acostumbraría alguna vez. Su angelical rostro, acompañado de su cuerpo que me quitaba el aliento, hacía mi corazón saltarse un latido o dos cada vez. Estuve de repente poseída por la necesidad de ver más. Dirigí mis manos hacía abajo al frente de sus jeans, desabotonando y bajando el cierre, tomándolo de los bolsillos y jalando hacía abajo. Me ayudo levantando sus caderas, como yo lo había hecho, moviendo un poco las piernas para quitarlos completamente. Me sonroje furiosamente al sentir su excitación presionada contra la mía. Claramente lo estaba afectando tanto como él a mí.

Estaba aun absorbiendo su belleza cuando sentí sus brazos envolverse alrededor de mis hombros y jalarme hacía el, manteniéndome cerca mientras el enterraba su rostro en mi cabello. Inhalo profundamente, y cuando exhaló, su respiración se disperso por mi cabeza, mareándome.

Pero no estaba lo demasiado mareada como para no notar sus dedos diestramente desabrochando mi brassier. Esta vez no lo rompió, aunque podría sentir el esfuerzo en sus tensos músculos. Sus fríos dedos encontraron su camino a los tirantes, los que empezó a arrastrar por mis hombros y bajar por mis brazos. Me levante para dejar que la molesta barrera se quitara del camino antes de presionar mi torso desnudo contra el suyo, absolutamente electrocutándome en el proceso.

Era impresionante, pero esa misma electricidad que había fluido entre nosotros hace mucho tiempo en la clase de Biología aun estaba presente cada vez que nos tocábamos, y parecía magnificada mil veces más ahora. La mera sensación de nuestra piel desnuda presionándose me hizo temblar. Sus labios una vez más encontraron mi cuello, trazando un circuito desde debajo de mi oreja, a través de mi mandíbula, terminando en mis labios.

Escuche un pequeño, pero resignado, suspiro. "Se buena, Bella.", y luego sus labios se estaban moviendo contra los míos con seriedad, febrilmente a pesar del frío. Casi jadeo en voz alta cuando sentí su suave lengua de mármol pasar por mi labio inferior, mis labios se partieron automáticamente en respuesta.

Nunca se había atrevido antes, y aunque no estaba completamente segura cual podría ser la diferencia ahora, realmente no me importaba. Le di la entrada a mi boca, luchando para permanecer muy quieta mientras la sensación – el _sabor_ – de Edward dominaba mis sentidos. Se movió sensual, suave y lisa pero al mismo tiempo apasionado. Nunca nos habíamos besado de esta forma, y no estaba segura que pudiera regresar.

Demasiado pronto se separo, dejando un ardiente camino de besos por mi garganta. Como se estaba convirtiendo costumbre se detuvo sobre mi corazón, dejando un casto beso ahí antes de volver su atención a mi pecho. Esta vez no pude detener el pequeño suave jadeo que escapo de mis labios cuando su lengua encontró la piel descubierta de mis pechos, estremeciéndome sobre de él, tratando de obtener más.

Edward inmediatamente se congelo, tomo un profundo respiro, y luego reemplazo su boca con sus manos. No estaba ni cerca de ser lo mismo, pero cuando encontré sus ojos entendí por que. Sus ojos dorados, antes claros, se estaban oscureciendo ligeramente. Levante una mano y la coloque gentilmente sobre su garganta, donde lo pude sentir tragar. Con voz tensa, susurro. "Eso puede tomar un poco más de práctica." Asentí, y aunque veía lo difícil que era para él, estaba secretamente emocionada que estuviera dispuesto a tratar de nuevo.

"Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo." Trate de sonreír, animándolo, bastante distraída por el suave masaje de mis pechos, y por el ardiente calor en mi centro. Enterré una mano en su cabello y lo acerque a mi para besarlo, un poco decepcionada por la renovada castidad. Bueno, podía hacerme cargo de eso.

Mi otra mano se arrastro hacía abajo, a la cintura de sus bóxers, tirando de ellos ligeramente. Él debió haber entendió por que nos rodo, deshaciéndose de la última prenda de ropa haciendo lo mismo conmigo. Su paciencia parecía estar agotada porque no paro para ir lento como antes. Su cuerpo rápidamente se posiciono sobre el mío y cerré mis ojos en anticipación.

Cuando, después de unos momentos, no sentí nada excepto la quemante ansiedad de tenerlo tan cerca sin unión, abrí mis ojos a regañadientes. Estaba sorprendida de la cercanía de su rostro al mío, sus ojos ardiendo con intensidad. El se inclino tan pronto pude procesar la imagen de él, sus labios contra los míos. Al mismo tiempo entró en mí, nuestros gemidos mezclándose.

Estaba segura de algo. Nunca, ni siquiera en mil años, tendría suficiente de Edward. No puedo explicar el explosivo abrasamiento donde estábamos unidos, pesadamente contrastado con la frialdad de él, ambas fuerzas de alguna forma coexistiendo. No puedo explicar como cualquier suave contacto mandaba escalofríos por mi cuerpo, estremecimientos, mientras nuestros movimientos se volvían más rápidos. Y absolutamente no podía explicar la completa dicha que me atrapo mientas nos movíamos juntos, la creciente tensión casi demasiado para soportar.

Esta vez si note que su brazo derecho estaba extendido sobre mi cabeza, y que si me concentraba podía escuchar distantemente el rompimiento y astillar detrás de mí. No importaba. Nada importaba excepto Edward y yo, nuestros cuerpos unidos en perfecta armonía. Aun me maravillaba en como encajábamos juntos, dos piezas del rompecabezas, creadas el uno para el otro.

La tensión dentro de mi explotó al mismo tiempo que la de Edward, y la última cosa de la que estuve consiente fue un profundo, gutural gemido mientras terminaba dentro de mí. Sentí un ruido junto a mí pero estaba muy distraída, dejando que ola tras ola de placer me aplastara. Jadeos llenaban el aire.

Cuando estábamos relativamente compuestos, Edward me jalo hacía el, manteniéndome cerca contra su pecho. El se inclino para besarme, y esta vez paso su lengua sobre mi labio inferior de nuevo. Y aunque no había esa pasión desesperada, no había esa fiereza o intensidad en como su lengua se movía contra la mía, este beso fue más especial que cualquier otro. Reflejaba todo el amor que sentíamos por el otro, la profunda satisfacción, que aprendí siempre acompañaba estos momentos.

Permanecimos así por horas, en los brazos del otro. Mayormente callados al principio, pero pronto estábamos conversando vanalmente, en murmullos sordos. Era imposible el mantener mis manos lejos de el, y aunque habláramos sobre Forks y de todo en casa, mantuve mis manos recorriendo su torso, sus brazos, su rostro. El hizo lo mismo. Era tarde antes de que mi estomago gruñera de nuevo, bajándonos a ambos a la realidad.

Edward rió. "Es tan fácil olvidar que tengo que alimentarte," bromeó, moviéndose para levantarse. Hice un mohín, tratando de que regresara conmigo. Fui recompensada con una deslumbrante sonrisa, y en vez de moverse me levanto con el, envolviéndome sólidamente en una sabana antes de cargarme hacía la cocina. "¿Qué será?" pregunto mientras él alcanzaba la estufa, posicionándome en el suelo suavemente.

"Huevos." La respuesta fue automática.

"¿De nuevo?" podía escuchar la incredulidad en su voz, aunque era de esperarse. Difícilmente había comido otra cosa además de huevos esta semana. Me encogí de hombros y fui a sentarme a la mesa, trayendo la sabana conmigo. Me tomo un momento notar que Edward había tomado sus bóxers y se los había colocado de nuevo, aunque podría jurar que no sentí nada cuando lo hizo.

Se puso a hacerme un omelet, agregándole algo de pimientos. Me devore la comida, sin darme cuenta cuanta hambre había tenido hasta ese momento. De nuevo, me comí todo lo que preparo, aunque era suficiente para dos – tal vez tres – personas. Cuando termine empuje levemente el plato, inclinando mi cabeza ligeramente mientras finalmente voltee hacía arriba.

Edward estaba observándome con fascinación y una pista de algo que no pude reconocer. "¿Qué? Tenía hambre," le dije, aunque él nunca había dicho nada sobre lo que comía antes.

"No, no es eso. Solo… bueno, esto parece bastante familiar." Su sonrisa lo delató. Había hecho casi exactamente lo mismo durante el almuerzo hoy – menos el estar envuelta en una sabana con nada debajo.

Regrese la sonrisa. Si así es como iba hacer, no me molestaba quedarme aquí un par de semanas más… o años. "Oh, ¿Cómo podre quemar todas estas calorías extra?" pregunte inocentemente, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Antes de saber que estaba pasando estaba en sus brazos varios pies alejados de la mesa de la cocina. Considerando que el abrazo estilo de novia antes había sido inocente, este abrazo estaba lejos de serlo. Mis brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de su cuello, mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, y me di cuenta que la dura superficie contra mi espalda era la pared. La sabana estaba aun envuelta alrededor de mi, pero más suelta y mostrando signos de que se caería completamente en cualquier momento.

"Puede que tenga un par de ideas," Edward murmuro en mi oído antes de que sus labios chocaran con los míos. Nos besamos por algunos momentos, mi cuerpo presionado contra la pared, antes de separarnos, mi corazón ya estaba golpeando mi pecho y el familiar fuego creciendo de nuevo. Sin siquiera remover sus labios de mi cuerpo, Edward empezó a caminar hacía la habitación azul, deteniéndose en la puerta. Debió de haber visto algo en mi rostro, por que me observo con atención un momento antes de preguntar. "¿Qué estas pensando?"

"Oh, nada. Solo en espera de… _practicar_," conteste antes de besarlo de nuevo.


End file.
